Why Did I Fall In Love With You?
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: He stared at the rivers water idly. But then, the water's blurred. It isn't because the water's blurred though. It's because.. he was crying. Onesided Grayza. One shot.


_Inspired by 'Doushite' by DBSK._

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Doushite aren't mine. Just this story.

Loneliness.

Gray Fullbuster sat by the riverbank – his favorite place ever since he got Erza to open up to him for the very first time.

He stared at the river's water idly. But then, the water's blurred.

It isn't because the water's blurred. It's because… he was crying.

Yes, the great Gray IS crying.

He himself wonders why he's crying. Because he doesn't cry. Unless someone dies though.

Nobody died. But a BIG piece of his life just disappeared from his reach.

He… He thought that they're meant for each other… He thought that they will end up together… He thought that they're perfect for each other… He thought that they'll be together forever…

But then…

He just thought.

Because Erza went somewhere different. And that's not on his arms.

Regret.

He's regretting…

Why the heck didn't he tell her sooner enough that he has feelings for her? Feelings… Feelings! And strong ones to be exact!

Feelings that are urging him to protect her, to take care of her, to let her depend on him, to never let her cry again, to never let her down, to give her everything she needs, to be her crying shoulder if it ever happens that she cries, to never regret that he'll do these things and to love her.

He shouldn't think of these things anymore… It's too late!

Whatever he do, these words are futile now. Not now, not now, not now.

It should be while it's still early, while he still got the chance, anytime but not now and the days after that!

Because he's now hopeless, and he has been defeated by someone else for eternity.

He remembered the first time they met.

Their meeting was not a nice one. Gray didn't give a very great first impression. But screw that, first impressions doesn't last.

Gray kicked down Erza's table because she ignored him. Well, his greeting wasn't that good anyway.

Yes, at first, he dislikes her very much. He even dared to say that he doesn't accept her as one of her comrades, as one of the guild.

HE DIDN'T ACCEPT HER.

They fought everyday – And Gray always gets beaten up in the end.

Before, it looked like they have no chance to be close friends but then… It just looked like. Right now, they are best friends. BEST FRIENDS.

The two of them grew up together with the rest of the guild.

That's why he thought that they'd be together forever. But I already told you that she chose a completely different path. A path that's nowhere near him.

Why is it that he's remembering these things right now?

He shouldn't… He shouldn't…

Because the things he thought are just thoughts. Thoughts of him and him alone!

And he shouldn't be mourning here alone like somebody died. Because this day, she's so happy. He can even bet it's the happiest in her life.

Because today is the day that she chose that path that I'm talking about and she left him for eternity. Yes, this day.

She looked so glad in her white dress. She was in good spirits like she never have been before. She even smiled at him. And even if he doesn't feel like it, he smiled back.

Everyone in the guild and other friends as well went to congratulate her. Everyone was happy.

And he acted like he is too.

She looked beautiful, he admits but… there's a very good reason for him to be lonely.

It's too late for him to do anything. Too late. He got no hope anymore. No hope.

He cannot turn back the time, even if he's a mage.

Ultear does manipulate time but she cannot manipulate living things' time so in the end, it's futile.

And besides, that magic is illegal.

No matter how he thinks about the times Erza and he were together, it's already impossible and late for him.

She should be with him eternally – that's what he thought.

But then again, he thought.

But now…

IT WILL NEVER COME TRUE.

Today is her wedding day… with him…

No, not Gray, it's Jellal.

Erza Scarlet is now Erza Fernandes.

That's why it's too late for Gray to come in the picture. TOO LATE.

Even if he needs her with him, he cannot do anything anymore but just let it be.

Erza will be happy with Jellal, even if Gray won't admit it.

He needs to accept it because she's happy.

He can only wish for her happiness.

EVEN IF IT MAKES HIM LONELY.


End file.
